Drago's Bewilderbeast
Drago's Bewilderbeast, is the Bewilderbeast belonging to Drago Bludvist. This dragon had been found as an egg, and literally from the moment it hatched, Drago tortured it into becoming his personal war machine. He is the secondary antagonist of How To Train Your Dragon 2. Now, he is nothing more than a weapon of mass destruction, a tool, and a slave to the villain. The Bewilderbeast also controlled the mind of Toothless, which caused him to kill Stoick, as well as taking over the minds of all the other dragons, except the baby Scuttleclaws. Later, he gave up his status to Toothless, who had proven himself as the new, true Alpha Dragon. Characteristics In comparison to Valka's Bewilderbeast, this individual is dark and looks very menacing, tyrannical and violent. Additionally, he seems restless and being always enraged (the dragon's damaged and rather dirty looks indicate he had been through tough moments). Understandably, his behaviors are unfriendly and destructive, and doesn't care about damaging the crazed person's forces (crushing several of Drago's men's fleets when emerging, and crushing one the war machines). His frills are similar to a dreadlock and are quite different from the other Bewilderbeast seen in the movie. This dusty Bewilderbeast has more elongnated tusks similar to those of mammoths than the whiter individual, with shackles on them that are attached to chains in order to pull Drago's ship. It is natural that his mind is always filled with endless pain, grief, desperation, and mostly abysmal rage to everything including his miserable fate. This anger caused him to target everything may go towards innocent, 'happier' beings especially for other members of his own race that may cause him envy, loathe, and sorrow even worse. Despite being enslaved against his will, the beast seems to seek Drago's approval. Before leaving for Berk the Bewilderbeast calls all dragons to him, once the dragons gather above him, he looks at Drago. Another instance is when the Bewilderbeast encased Hiccup and Toothless in ice, he again looks to his master Drago. This could be due to his traumatic memories and imprinting of fears binding him for such long periods (literally his whole life). History Origins His life has been a full of agony and misfortunes. His pain had started even prior to the birth . Ever since, this Bewilderbeast was literally abused to become a war machine. To the maniac enslaver, the meaning of the existence of the miserable dragon was nothing more than a tool, and the wicked wrongdoer kept 'training' the dragon specialized for combats and war usage for life time. ''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' The Alpha is first seen being prepared for battle, though its breathing can only be seen. Fishlegs says that perhaps its a Class 5 leviathan. His master, Drago Bludvist, summons him later to battle Valka's Bewilderbeast. He eventually gains the upper hand and murders the Alpha by stabbing him in the stomach, and he immediately takes control of every dragon in the premises, even Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Skullcrusher, Grump, and Cloudjumper are controlled. Drago then orders him to make Toothless kill Hiccup, only for Stoick the Vast to block it and be killed himself. Drago simply smiles, mounts Toothless- who is naturally still incapable of flight on his own- and orders The Alpha and all of the other dragons to go to Berk and finish off the invasion once and for all. When the Alpha reaches Berk, he takes all of the Dragons into his army, and ice blasts the village. Fortunately, the riders are able to return to Berk using the Scuttleclaw infants that were outside the Bewilderbeast's control, with the others distracting the Alpha while Hiccup approached Drago and Toothless. After Hiccup manages to bring Toothless back to himself, the two manage to knock Drago off the Alpha, only to be blasted by the Alpha's ice. As Drago gloats in his victory, however, Toothless breaks the ice as he channels his full power, challenging the Alpha in the final battle. As Toothless blasts the Alpha and roars his defiance, his foe gradually looses his control over the dragons, and they all side with Toothless against the Alpha. After sustaining a barrage of fireblasts from all of Berk's dragons, Toothless then does a critical final blow to the Alpha, which destroys his left tusk, humiliating and defeating him. Knowing he has lost, he and Drago retreat into the ocean, never to be seen again. Abilities and Skill Unlike Valka's Alpha being a kind owner, he was used by Drago as more of weapon to be most powerful dragon of them all and to be the ultimate war machine. Ice Breath: Like the rest of his kind, Drago's Bewilderbeast is capable of breathing a massive wave of ice that leaves behind massive damage upon freezing and hitting it's target, causing massive damage to the Village of Berk. Enhanced Strength: He seems to be stronger than the Bewilderbeast of the Dragon Sanctuary, overpowering the previous Alpha in their battle over control of Valka's rescued dragons. Intelligence and Communication Skill: He was able to understand the noises that Drago was saying to control the certain dragons he wanted like Toothless and Hookfang. He also understood to come out of the water at a specific time. Enhanced Endurance and Stamina: Just like the rest of his kind, this Bewilderbeast is extremely tough, and can withstand most of the attacks that are fired at him. His stamina is very high as he shown to be able to travle long distance by pulling his master ships then getting ready to fight off Valka Bewilderbeast then able to swim all the way to Berk. As he took mutilple attacks from many other dragons, Hiccup dragon blade releasing a lot of gas to make large explosion on his back, Toothless able too use many enhance plasma blast, and able to take off his tusk but he was still able to swim away from Berk. Relationships Drago: Ever since he was a hatchling he was trained and abused by his master to become a perfect war machine. Though he is shown to be a lot like his master being pure evil and controlling other dragons to please his master. Although being forced by Drago, he does show to be loyal to him by making him ride on him and saving him from falling from high altitude. It is likely that he only obeys him due to the harsh fathering relationship that he has with Drago. Toothless: Meeting Toothless for the first time he listens to his master to control Toothless to kill his owner Hiccup. Able to have full control over him with no struggle at all but it became unsuccessful to make this mind control Toothless to kill his owner but he kills Stoick instead. After accidentally killing the wrong person, he let Toothless go for short period of time. Then later, he control all the dragons that belongs to Valka's Bewilderbeast to be under controlled by him.Toothless was control once agian that was forced to be ridden by Drago since Toothless was unable to fly. On Berk, He tried his very best to make sure Toothless to be controlled only by himself but failed when his bond of him was broken by Hiccup has made himself shock that he wasnt't able to be succefulul. So Toothless and his owner fought off Bewilderbeast showing to be very hard agianst the Night Fury small size and incredible speed. He saw his greatest emenies on the ground to freeze them once and for all but failed against the Night Fury making these two challenge each other to become the Alpha, Toothless enhance plasma blast was powerful enough to weaken the old alpha to release all the dragons to Toothless's side showing he is the new alpha. Toothless made all the dragons attack on the evil dragon and later to blast off his tusk.the Evil Bewilderbeast shown to to bow for the new alpha then leaves Berk. Trivia *It is unclear whether it is appropriate to consider this Bewilderbeast as a trained dragon or not because he was enslaved by humans against his will. *Drago seems to have succeeded in enslaving this Bewilderbeast, as he doesn't take notice about letting the man stand on his head. *This Bewilderbeast and Drago share various similar facial characteristics such as having 'dreadlocks', wrinkles, a searching look, broad chin, darker skins than usual Vikings, a well-built physique, and so on. *It is unknown how this Bewilderbeast feels about other members of his kind who can acquire and enjoy peaceful monarchies (at least better than he is able), such as to Valka's Bewilderbeast. *According to Pierre-Oliver Vincent, Drago's Bewilderbeast is an ultimate counterpart of Valka's Bewilderbeast. This Bewilderbeast is "like those zoo and circus animals that are tortured and forced to 'perform'". *In the movie, his left tusk is blasted off by Toothless, battling him for superiority. Toothless won the battle, making him the new Alpha Dragon. *In the end of How To Train Your Dragon 2, when Toothless defeats the Bewilderbeast, he peacefully bows and retreats underwater. It is unknown if he is an ally or still an enemy of Berk. * Besides a war machine, this dragon was also used to pull Drago's ship. First was prior to the execution of Eret and the dragon riders. Drago was beating the chains with his bullhook, possibly asking the beast to increase speed. Second is when Drago summoned the Bewilderbeast, the chains are seen sliding off the shackles on his tusks. * The face of the enslaved bewilderbeast slightly resembles Drago Bludvist's face. If you look really closely both also have similar placement of facial scars. A scar on the right side of the mouth, across the left eye, and another scar on the upper right corner of the face. * According to the How to Train Your Dragon 2 commentary, Drago's Bewilderbeast is dubbed the " Bewilderbad." * Interestingly when the Bewilderbeast stops controlling Toothless, there's a brief pause of possible concern in the dragon's face as Hiccup is grieving for Stoick. Thus possible that Drago's Bewilderbeast is not always committed to the deeds Drago wants him to do. * Drago's Bewilderbeast seems to be a little bit bigger than Valka's Bewilderbeast. * If you look carefully you can see holes in his wings and tail Gallery QJs2FEKWd0s.jpg|Toothless and Hiccup rushing into the beasts' ice blast Screen Shot 2014-04-16 at 12.02.09 PM.png|With Drago on the head D2EDnABN16w.jpg|The ultimate force of the villain's force Bewilderbeast Battle.png|The kings' battle Bewilderbeast.jpeg|The beast's foot crushing one of Drago's war machines. rrrr.png Ghj.png|Emerging under order imagebewilderbeastalpha.jpg|The Bewilderbeast standing on its hind legs Drago Bludvist's Bewilderbeast.jpg|The Bewilderbeast and his master, Drago Bludvist Final Aftermath.jpg|Defeated by Hiccup and Toothless Dragons icon bewilderbeast black.png httyd2_book__bad_bewilderbeast_by_lucasmanlucas-d7kcee8.jpg Drago Bludvist's defeat.png|The Bewilderbeast retreats into the ocean. Drago s bewilderbeast spoiler by bewilderbeast1-d7szcbm.jpg tumblr_nb2l0gYUXp1sdwsrao1_500.jpg|Challenging Valka's Bewilderbeast 10460122_610555679062599_1624949349355431220_n.png|Hiccup and toothless flying into the Bewilderbeast 10498700_610406345744199_5674759597694871936_o.png poor_white_bewilderbeast_by_bewilderbeast1-d7szcop.jpg|Defeating Valka's Bewilderbeast ALPHABE.png BEEVIL.png|Drago's Bewilderbeast preparing to Kill Valka's ContollingTOOTH.png|Controlling Toothless Possible_remorse.png|Possible "remorse" for Hiccup before turning away Calling_Dragons.png|Drago's Bewilderbeast calling dragons Beast_close up.png|Close up of Beast's face and scars Image-how-to-train-your-dragon-2-trailer-shows-enormous-ice-dragons-and-new-species.jpeg|Drago's vs Valka's Bewilderbeast toothless_story_page_Drago's_Bewilderbeast_defeat_Valka.jpg|Valka's submitting to Drago's Bewilderbeast 8123PFG4psL.jpg|Drago's Bewilderbeast emerging to challenge Valka's Bewilderbeast References Category:Disabled Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Former Villians Category:Alpha Dragons Category:Tidal class